kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Sentai x Kamen Rider x Metal Hero All Stars Featuring Rosario + Vampire Capu2
Synopsis When Kyoko sees Super Sentais, Kamen Riders and Metal Heroes at Yokai Academy. Transcript *'Kyoko': So this Yokai Academy. I thought would be modern but looks like gotham building out of the middle ages. What the.. Huh? *(Song: Wild 'N Free) *'Gavan': Let's boogie! ♪Yeah Ooh Ooh Yeah Ooh Ooh Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee♪ *'Kamen Rider Ichigo': ♪Woo, hoo, ooh, hey♪ *'All': ♪We're heading for the West Not heading for the East We gonna live our dream 'Cause we're wild and free We are heading for the West Not heading for the East We gonna live our dream 'Cause we're wild and free Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Ooh Heading for the West, everybody Heading for the West, wild and free Heading for the West, everybody We gonna live our dream 'Cause we're wild and free We're heading for the West Not heading for the East We gonna live our dream 'Cause we're wild and free We are heading for the West Not heading for the East We gonna live our dream 'Cause we're wild and free Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey (Super Sentais, Kamen Riders and Metal Heroes: So wild and free, everybody) Ooh♪ *'Super Sentais, Kamen Riders and Metal Heroes Girls': ♪Everybody, everybody Everybody, everybody Everybody, everybody Everybody♪ *'Super Sentais, Kamen Riders and Metal Heroes Boys': ♪Heading for the West Heading for the West Heading for the West Heading for the West♪ *'All': ♪We're heading for the West Not heading for the East We gonna live our dream 'Cause we're wild and free We are heading for the West (Heading for the West) Not heading for the East (Heading for the West) We gonna live our dream 'Cause we're wild and free, hey Heading for the West, everybody Heading for the West, wild and free Heading for the West, everybody We gonna live our dream 'Cause we're wild and free♪ *'Akaranger'': ♪Sweet legs Get the sweet legs I go the sweet legs♪ *'''All: ♪Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Woo Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey (Ooh)♪ *'Kamen Rider J': Whoo! Hearily Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo. Whoo-hoo. Whoo-hoo. Whoo-hoo. *'Kyoko': (Gasps) *'Kamen Rider J': Uh... Hello? *'Kyoko': Ha! *'Kamen Rider Black': Rider Punch! *(Kamen Rider Black punches Kyoko) *'Kamen Rider J': What did you do that for?! *'Kamen Rider Black': What else was I gonna do? She saw you. *'Kamen Rider J': You could've killed her! *'Kamen Rider ZO': I got a pulse! Whee-ee-ee! *'Kamen Rider J': Oh, this is bad! This is bad. This is bad! *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Everybody, just calm down! Just calm down, all right?! What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do?! *'Kamen Rider J': That -- That does not apply to this. This is a totally, situationally different suspect. Eh! Whoa, no. *'Kamen Rider X': Oh, we gotta ditch the body. *'Kamen Rider V3': Stop it! *'Kamen Rider X': She knows too much. We gotta take care of her. We gotta take care of her. *'Kamen Rider J': There will be no whacking, okay? *'Kamen Rider Black': She's a vegan. God bless her. *'Kamen Rider Amazon': And, uh, what is a vegan, again? *'Kamen Rider X': Oh, I know this one. *'Kamen Rider ZO': No, I got it. It means you can't eat anything with a face. *'Kamen Rider Stronger': No no no, That's a vegetarian. *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Vegetarians have to eat in the dark, right? *'Kamen Rider Super-1': That's a vampire. Come on! *'Kamen Rider ZO': It's not just cheese. *'Dyna Pink': Vegans can't have any dairy products. *'Kamen Rider J': Squeak *'Kamen Rider Super-1': Cake? Cake has egg products. *'Kamen Rider ZO': But you can't have any diary. *'Kamen Rider X': What? No diary? I love diary. Does. That mean I can't be a vegan?! *'Kamen Rider Amazon': I love the smell of Bacon. There, I said it. Ha. *'All': Gasp *'Kyoko': Ha! *'Kamen Rider Black': Rider Punch! *(Kamen Rider Black punches Kyoko) *'Kamen Rider J': Would you not do that?! *'Kamen Rider Black': It's not like we have a lot of options. *'Kamen Rider ZO': Boy, that's a doozy. *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Push it. *'Kamen Rider Amazon': She wakes up, you got my back, right? Yeah. *(At outside) *'Kamen Rider J': Now, DenziRed! *'DenziRed': Denzi Punch! *(DenziRed punches Kyoko and head it to the Human World) *'DenziRed': We did it. Let's get out of here. *'Kamen Rider ZX': No kidding. *'of Super Sentai x Kamen Rider x Metal Hero All Stars Featuring Rosario + Vampire Capu2' Gallery Kyouko.jpg|Kyoko is shocked seeing Super Sentais, Kamen Riders and Metal Heroes 9180-768678583.jpg|Kyoko is still shocked seeing Super Sentais, Kamen Riders and Metal Heroes Category:Crossovers